


F*** We're Dead

by AvenuePotter



Category: The End Of The Fucking World (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22083691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvenuePotter/pseuds/AvenuePotter
Summary: What if Alyssa & James had actually died by Bonnie's hand?
Relationships: Alyssa/James (The End of the Fucking World)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	F*** We're Dead

**Author's Note:**

> "Chose not to use Archive Warnings" because I think it should be apparent from the title and the description (and even the picture) what's going on here and further warning shouldn't be necessary.

Alyssa: Fuck, we’re dead.

James: Yeah.

The pair look down upon their bloodied bodies. They had been shot down in her aunt’s café. Blood is everywhere, even dripping off the blinds.

Alyssa: You look like shit, James.

James: Really?

Alyssa: Yeah. That bullet went through your forehead and made your face look worse than your fucked-up hand. Seriously.

James looks down at his left hand and clenches and unclenches his fist in silent wonder. Does Alyssa notice what he has?

James: Hey –

Alyssa: Do I look like shit, too?

James hesitates, not wanting to look at her dead and bloodied body. But as it turns out, he doesn’t have to.

Alyssa: Never mind. I don't give a fuck anymore. I’m dead.

James: So what do we do now?

Alyssa: How the fuck should I know?

The are both silent, solemn, even. James crosses his arms in front of him, realizing that his father’s urn is gone. He had grown used to its presence, the comfort it offered. He supposes he’ll get to see his dad soon, though. And if he’s lucky, his mum.

Alyssa: Where do you think we’ll go?

James: What?

Alyssa: Do you think we’ll go to the same place?

Her eyes are moving from side to side. She looks a bit nervous.

James: Of course we will. Why wouldn’t we?

Anything else would be unthinkable. He had been shot down trying to escape capture because Alyssa had been terrified at the thought of the two of them being separated once they were incarcerated for killing that heinous man - that serial killer. But even after that horrible day on the beach had passed and he'd survived, they had still gone through so much - both together and apart. How could she even entertain the notion that they'd be separated now? At the very end . . .

Alyssa: Because I’ve been a shit person, James.

He wants to say, ‘no, you haven’t.’ But he can’t. Because she had.

Alyssa: Do you believe in redemption, James?

James: I think I do.

Alyssa: Do you think it’s enough?

James: What?

Alyssa: What I’ve already done to make amends?

James doesn’t quite know what she means. He hadn’t been around when she'd apologized to everyone she had left behind at her wedding on a whim. Her mother, her aunt, Todd. Instead she'd left him behind in his car, not even allowing a ‘goodbye’ to pass between them. Alyssa knew that saying sorry wouldn’t really fix anything, but still, she was trying not to be a shit person anymore. It had been the right thing to do.

James: It doesn’t matter anymore, Alyssa. You've done what you've done. Our lives are over now. 

He takes both of her hands into his own.

James: We haven’t gone through all of this hell on earth not to end up together.

Alyssa starts to cry for the first time in ages. James pulls her in tight.

James: We've been punished enough. It just wouldn’t be right.

Alyssa nods and their souls ascend, their sins washed away in the bloodbath that the serial killer's delusional lover had bathed them in.

FIN


End file.
